Parker Leeth
'The Past' Parker grew up in pack environment, her father being the second in command to the old alpha of Oakland. She was very connected with her family, her older brother and sister were people she idolized, and her parents always doted on their little girl. She was a perfect angel. Until her brother triggered his curse. The relationship of the family completely shifted. Her father seemed to want more than what her brother could give him, their family was slowly ripping apart. Around this time Parker got into a car accident, it was raining one night and her best friend Andie was drunk in the passenger seat. Andie had called Parker while at a party, and she quickly came to pick up her irresponsible friend. While briefly distracted by her, Parker hit a pot hole, making the car spin out of control and flip. She doesn’t remember much after; only that she woke up in excruciating pain not figuring out till much later that it was her Lycan curse triggering. Once again she blacked out, before waking up to the beeps of a machine she was hooked up to. Her mother sitting besides her bed, her father pacing across from her hospital bed. Andie was dead, and it was Parker’s fault. They proclaimed Andie’s death an accident, and her family left to escape the painful memory. Parker spent the first year of her life hating what she was, then to escape their father’s wrath, her brother, Grant left as well, soon after her sister, Liv when off to college. Then to move hunters away from Oakland, her old pack left as well, her parents put everything in her name, hoping to protect their child. Parker was left to deal with being what she was alone. Half a year later, Parker meet Eli, five years her senior, but struggling just like she was. He promised to help her, if she became one of his betas. Having no one else to trust, she agreed. While they often fought, she was loyal, and he protected her despite pretending he didn’t care. He was one of the closest things she had to a friend in a long while. 'The Present' Parker has been going through a lot this past year, pretending like everything was alright. Like that it didn't bother her that her parents left or that her brother abandoned her. She pretended to be tough, like nothing could get to her. It was until right after a full moon that everything changed. Parker was kidnapped by a hunter, a man that had killed the last alpha and chased her parents out of town. A man with only one recognizing feature, the name Harrison. Now whether it's a first or last name is still unknown. One thing she does know is that they tortured her, pushed pure wolfsbane through her veins. All in attempt to get to her own alpha, Eli. Luckily it only occured for a few days before her pack (and some friends) came to her rescue. She took the responiblity on herself to protect her pack, thinking she would die either way. Parker told the hunters that she killed the man that Shane actually had. She put herself on the hunters' maps. After only a day back in town, she had a big blowout with Shane, and is still unsure of where they stand. She knows she cares for him but, she doesn't know if she is willing to put herself through that type of heartbreak again. Not again. 'Personality' *Witty *Stubborn *Fiery *Snarky 'Likes' *Lace *The colors purple and red *Fruity drinks *Dancing *Slinky underwear *Bad boys *Her pack 'Dislikes' *Authority figures *Her family *Catty girls *Drama *Wool 'Connections' *Likes hanging out with Elise Leventhal *Good friends with all those in her pack *Loves messing with Daniel Munro *Brief romantic relationship with Shane Gandara, but still had feelings for him Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Lycans Category:Oakland Residents Category:Taken Characters